1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates improvements in devices generally known as shock absorbers which are used in connection with vehicles to reduce the undesirable reaction of a vehicle's springs when they are caused to exceed their normal degree of deflection by any excessive increase in the amplitude of the vertical movements between the body of such vehicle and the supporting axles due to rough or uneven roadways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle shock absorbers are well known in the art. In common use today is the piston and air cylinder or hydraulic type of shock absorber cushion unit. Such fluid units rely on sealing structure and tolerances between the cylinder and movable piston. Any leakage of fluid impedes the shock absorber and subsequent friction between the moving parts causes wear and ultimate part failure. Thus it is desirable to provide a shock absorber free from fluid leakage and the associated friction. Such problems are overcome with this invention. A tension spring and an interconnected variable lever between the vehicle body and the vehicle axle is a desirable way. this arrangement is shown for instance by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,170,457 and 1,562,785. However, compactness of the shock absorber is desired. Also the shock absorber should be constructed to be tension adjustable for good shock absorber "feel" and have its components all wind up in one rotating direction and unwind in the opposite rotating direction for smoothness of operation and quick response. Also it is desirable to have a more convenient and compact assemblege of the shock absorber components for mounting of the absorber on the vehicle. It is these desirable features that the invention incorporates.